


Silence is Everything

by Glimmerystarlight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Hunk has a bad day, Lance is a good friend/boyfriend, M/M, naps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight/pseuds/Glimmerystarlight
Summary: "Come over and say nothing, silence is everything" - Aly and AJ





	Silence is Everything

Lance looked up from the textbook sitting on the bed in front of him as Hunk came into the room. His eyes followed Hunk as he walked across the room without greeting Lance, practically threw his backpack on the ground, and fell onto the other bed across the room with an exasperated groan. 

 

 _Apparently Hunk had a rough day,_ Lance thought sympathetically, feeling bad for his friend. Just as Lance was about to move on and get back to his studying, Hunk curled up into a ball and faced away from Lance. 

 

 _Nope….unacceptable,_ Lance thought to himself as he set aside his homework and made his way across the room. It was not ok that Hunk wasn’t ok. He crawled into the bed next to Hunk slowly and carefully, watching for any sign that he was crossing a line. Clearly not, since Hunk was pretty clear about boundaries and not letting people cross them. Lance shrugged as he finished getting onto the bed. 

 

Lance then faced Hunk, propped himself up on his elbow and, with the other hand, started playing with Hunk’s hair. Hunk sighed and seemed to relax a little, a sign of appreciation. 

 

Before long, being comfortable got to both of them and they drifted to sleep before they realized what had hit them. Lance ended up being snuggled up close to Hunk, arm draped around him from behind. 

 

Hunk was the first to wake up from the nap, feeling refreshed and smiling at the realization that Lance was curled around him, breathing peacefully and lightly snoring. Hunk stayed settled, enjoying the moment and not wanting to wake Lance up. It was a little too late though, because Lance was already starting to stir. 

 

“Hi,” Hunk said softly, chuckling as he turned to face his friend, their noses practically touching. All Lance gave in response was a sleepy smile. Both boys turned onto their backs almost simultaneously, just enjoying each other’s company. They each took a deep breath, and Lance broke the silence. 

 

“Are you ok?” he asked sincerely. 

 

“It was just a long day,” Hunk sighed.

 

“Wanna talk about it?” Lance prodded. 

 

“It really isn’t that big a deal,” Hunk replied. “I just felt like I got hit with thing after thing today. I have a huge project to complete, and it just isn’t working out for me. I didn’t do well on the test I had earlier this week…I’m just pouting, I guess…”

 

“Aw, man….you studied for that test so hard too. Is there any way I can help?” Lance consoled. 

 

“Buddy, you’re already doing what you can to help. Thanks for letting me pout about it and listening to me without judging,” Hunk answered, looking over at Lance. 

 

“That’s what I’m here for, Hunk….I promise,” Lance assured. 

 

The rest of the evening was spent on Hunk’s bed in comfortable silence. They had mastered the art of conveying messages without needing words, and Lance respected that Hunk just needed a break from everything at the moment. Hunk appreciated that Lance was fine with just being there and not wanting to talk, because silence can be everything. It was nice to have someone who understood that.


End file.
